chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
DKA Coalition
In Chawosaurian Politics, the Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Coalition (also called the Anti-Communist Coalition) was an Anti-Communist alignment of interest groups and voting blocs that support the Progressive Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his 2018-2019 Anti-Communist Government. The Coalition is made up of Social Democrats, Progressives, Liberals, Conservatives, Fascists, Anarchists, Nationalists, Libertarians, and Capitalists. The coalition was formed in the results of the Chawosaurian Special Election of 2017. This marks the first time in Chawosaurian History that the Capitalists regardless of political ideology were unified in an Anti-Communist bloc against an already unified Communist bloc. In the 2019 elections in Chawosauria, a schism that already began in 2018 began to escalate among political ideological groups in the DKA Coalition. This fracturing enabled Communist victories in the 2018 elections and escalated in the 2019 elections. This became known as the Capitalist Schism. On July 16, 2019, the DKA Coalition collapsed, the capitalist coalition majority in the Chawopolis Palace plummeted into an ideological coalition (see Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance) and other capitalist parties with partisan ideas against others, this dissolution caused a major distress among the Capitalists' ideological majority, and enabled the possibility of a Communist Party victory. The DKA Coalition shattered in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. The Capitalists lost the Millennial Firewall permanently, and they are placed in the worst opposition-minority party position since 2006-09. Short History Chawosaurian Elections in 2017 .]] The DKA Coalition was forged into power in the 2017 Elections in Chawosauria, where the Capitalist Parties forming a coalition to defeat the Communist Party, and enact unified Capitalist and Free Market policies. This coalition won the 2017 Special Election for the Monarchy, and the Comrade Presidency, and the 2017 Legislative snap elections for the Chawopolis Palace. They came to full power on January 1, 2018. DKA Coalition in Government Coalition Factionalization The Capitalist DKA Coalition had diversity in political spectrum and philosophy, which foreshadowed problems for Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his Capitalist government, The left-wing faction of the DKA coalition formed the short-lived Left-Wing Coalition, and the centrist and right-wing faction of the DKA coalition formed the Big Tent Coalition. This coalition divide of the Capitalist government took control of the Palace. The Left-Wing Coalition was the largest coalition. Arsenals of Socialism (see Arsenals of Socialism) DKA's left-wing coalition began enacting socialist arsenals over the resistance of the more Moderate to Conservative faction of the Capitalist Government. These moves to enact social democratic policies have alienated Libertarian and Conservative Capitalists and accused the Progressive Capitalists of breaking campaign promises that they would not run Chawosauria based on the playbook of socialism. The Progressive Capitalists gained support from Chawo-Socialists. Great Patriotic War (see Great Patriotic War) It's not just Libertarians and Conservatives that DKA is gonna alienate, it's gonna be his own left-wing supporters who will be alienated by DKA, DKA began to take an extreme pro-war approach to the Great Patriotic War to defeat the Bismarckians. DKA signed a military order called the ''No Soldier Steps Back, No Coward Deserves Mercy, No Citizen Seen Military Order'', a Stalin-like military order that mandates that any civilian, Chawosaurian or Bismarckian, regardless of age (literally including children) to be shot to death if seen on a warzone. This move really didn't make DKA's anti-war and pacifist supporters happy. Chawopolis Palace Sex Scandals (see ''2018-19 Government sex scandals'') In later 2018 to 2019, Capitalist politicians in the Palace had been involved in numerous embarrassing sex scandals. Fracturing and Defections Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's approval ratings began to decline in 2018 due to Capitalist voters feeling alienated by him, and Communist voters been despising him since day one. This loss of popularity caused the severe fracturing of the DKA Coalition. Collapse of the Left-Wing Coalition The two alienated left-wing parties, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party, both formed an alliance, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance, and they withdrew from the left-wing coalition in repudiation to DKA and his war policies. As a result, new coalitions succeeding the left-wing coalition, the Center-Left Coalition, a loyal left-wing coalition loyal to DKA, and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance, an anti-DKA left-wing coalition. The Communist Party withdrew from the left-wing coalition as well. Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (see: Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu) On March 3, 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, the father of this coalition, passed away in Switzerland, thus progressively weakening this coalition. The coalition having no leader could mean the dissolution of the coalition. More defections, and a weaker position in 2019 and future elections. Defecting Groups Conservatives DKA's progressive approach on policy alienated Conservatives in Chawosauria and caused these Conservatives, who previously voted for DKA in opposition to Communism, to start defecting and distancing themselves from DKA. This defection caused the Capitalists to suffer electoral defeats in the 2018 elections. Libertarians Chawosaurians who are Libertarians voted for DKA in the 2017 elections in opposition to Communism, but felt alienated or "betrayed" by DKA and accused DKA of "enacting a Communist agenda" to appease Chawosaurians. The Libertarian voters' defection from DKA's coalition attributed to DKA's failure to assume common ground among his coalition. Anarchists Anarchists in Chawosauria voted for DKA in opposition to Communism in the 2017 elections but felt alienated by DKA's belief in a strong central government, Libertarians and Conservatives shared the same frustration. DKA's failure to assume common ground "pissed" these three "small-government to no government" voting blocs and enabled unified Communist Party victories. Left-Wing Populists Although DKA enacted a social democratic agenda, DKA alienated social democrats by nearly appointing two Conservatives to replace Prime Minister Garfield Baldwin. Left-Wing Populists in Chawosauria voted for DKA in the 2017 elections due to hopes that DKA would enact social democratic and progressive policies, which he did, but they became angry with DKA due to his war policies. Left-Wing Populists criticized DKA's military policies and handling of the Great Patriotic War. Liberals Liberals (of various factions) voted for DKA in the 2017 elections due to hopes that DKA would establish a western democratic system of government, but DKA's moves to enact western democracy were modest, thus making Liberal voters feel DKA was "a lost cause for western democracy". Blue Collar Whites Chawosaurians who are White Blue Collar Workers voted for DKA in 2017 due to DKA's appeal to labor rights, support for strong labor unions, luckily for DKA, he succeeded in enacting workers' rights by enacting the Labor Rights Act of 2018, but Blue Collar Whites disapproved of DKA's socialist approach of governing, and began defecting from him, DKA retains support among non-White Blue Collars. Pink Collar Workers Another demographic loss are Pink Collar Workers. In the Age of Smartphone Referendum of 2018, 51% of Pink Collar Workers voted in favor of an initiative seeking to ban under-21-year olds from having phones, and for a year, Pink Collar Workers have been turning against advancing technology motivated by fears of Technological Unemployment, a situation where a worker loses his or her job caused by technological changes in the work environment. Pink Collar Workers in Chawosauria have a long history of voting against the Communist Party, but opinion polls show that they're planning to vote for the Communist Party for the first time in the history of this working class in Chawosauria. If Pink Collar Workers vote for the Communist Party, it will cause the Millennial Firewall to collapse entirely. The Millennial Firewall is the voting bloc formed in the later 2000s to early 2010s that had been voting against the Communist Party since the 2009 legislative elections. Demise On July 16, 2019, the whole DKA Coalition collapsed and dissolved into four capitalist political parties and two progressive bipartisan coalitions. This demise of the DKA coalition caused a big political distress among both the Capitalist majority in the Palace, and the ideological and partisan fracturing capitalist base. The results of the 2019 Chawosaurian elections permanently shattered the DKA Coalition by smashing the Millennial Firewall and putting the Capitalists in their worst opposition-minority party status since 2006. See Also * Cold War Coalition Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu